Branditon
Language Brand is the Primary Language of Branditon. Branditon's Secondary Language is English. Brand is VERY VERY similar to english so people dont have to learn english for a long time. the words are usally just 1 letter different than the other language. Branditoni Pronouncations Branditon Citizens are called Brand(Br-and) while the country's adjective is Branditoni(Br-and-ih-tha-an-e). Branditon is pronounced(Br-and-ih-tha-an) Branditon Branditon is a coastal industrious and sprawling socialist nation ruled by Prime Minister HaresSae. Its capital Brand City is situated on the temperate continent of Westberg. Branditon is a member of the alliance Sui Generis Order. The world-covering borders of Branditon surround plenty of forests, innumerable jungles, many mountains, innumerable cleared land, numerous lakes, numerous rivers, numerous grasslands, some tundra and innumerable urban areas. The known flora is very diverse and includes many rubber trees, some unicorn grass, a few grapevines, a few herbs, a few tobacco plants, a few cocoa trees, many apple trees, a few coffea, some kingwood, many oak trees, many silk and numerous cotton. The known fauna is very diverse and includes innumerable deer, innumerable cows, innumerable sheep, a few goats, innumerable beehives, numerous foxes and some panthers. Plenty of mackerels, innumerable cods, some whales, innumerable sharks, numerous piranhas, innumerable salmon, innumerable bass, innumerable shrimps and some clams are found outside the coast of Branditon. Under the surface the geologists have found some iron, loads of coal, some uraninite, little sulfur, little saltpeter, tiny amounts of marble, some gold, some silver, loads of bauxite and loads of lead. Like few other nations little crude deep sea oil is found within the Branditoni borders. The technological advancements of Branditon is adequate, and their military power is adequate. History (Wars) Branditon has been through a lot. Many wars were fought in Branditon. 5 wars in total. the first one was with Flanders and resulted in a victory with the peace treaty being that Flanders shall be annexed. The second one was with New Shaggleton. New Shaggleton was a higher teir than Branditon. How he declared is unknown. the result was a lose with branditon being annexed. the Third war was with Ivonia which resulted in a white peace. the fourth war was with Nautilus and it resulted in a white peace. the fifth war was with the commonwealth and it resulted in a white peace. Branditon was at war with 2 nations. Haalnda and Tecton. on February 18th 2018 when PES collasped one alliance called "Can you dont" was targeted by many people. one of those people were Branditon. People who attacked them were mostly succesful and should've gotten atleast 3 million people and the People in Can you dont have been banned for cheating. The People branditon took in that war were made citizens because there were too many of them. Current Day Branditon Branditon is Growing VERY VERY quickly The People of Branditon Branditon has about 20 million people. more than 5 million People in branditon are Natives. more than 14 million people are citizens. About 250,000 are conquered people from flanders(an inactive nation branditon declared war on). Citizens: Citizens can vote and have power in the government. Most Citizens are Farmers. Many Citizens are Muslims (About 51%) but there are alot of people with other religions. not alot of people live in luxury(about 24% live in luxury). Many Citizens are Poor and dont have enough money for food but its getting better really fast in fact the estimated number of people in poverty in July 2017 was 94.7% now its 36.1%. about 4,250,000 people live in brand city today. 1,542,000 People live in areas around brand city. Citizens live in normal climates. taxes for citizens are 5% Natives: Natives live in Colonies.Natives Are Treated Very Fairly. They Have Their Own Council called "The Native Council" In Which 1 law Every Day gets send to the Main Government to review if to pass it or not. Natives Are VERY Happy with the Government. The Government has Never put troops in Colonies. The Native Population is Growing Very Quickly. Most Natives Dont Live in Luxury like the Citizens But most of them aren't in Poverty. Natives Live In the Jungle.The Government Colonizes the Jungles. Taxes for Natives are 5%. Conquered Peoples: Conquered People Are Treated VERY UNFAIRLY. They have to Pay Additional Taxes(25%) on everything so Their tax is 30%. Most Conquered People Were Apart of The Nation "Flanders". They Have no Voice or Power in the Government. They are not allowed to leave Branditon. They Cant Enter The Native Lands or The Mainland. There are Very Few Shipment of Food. They Have no Power And Consumer Goods. The Government Plans to give them a little more Food,Power,And Consumer Goods When The Amount of Conquered People Increases. Conquered People live In Mildly Cold Climates. Branditoni Revolution Branditon Had to go to many wars to become a nation. it took more than 500 years for branditon to become a nation. it all started in 1492 where the culture Brand began. New people began to settle in the area known today as Branditon. A new Culture was made of the Settlers. In 1502 Nations began to claim the lands of Branditon. Some Settlers fought back and had uprisings. One of the most Popular and Famous Uprising was called "Duc Rovolte Uf Dinar". It was in 1534. where all the Revolters Gathered in Nuim(A small city) and murdered all the guards. the Uprising was kind of Successful. the Guards were killed but the nations that controlled branditon did not like this and force them to pay extra taxes. in 1564 the nations that controlled branditon put a stop to the uprisings in "Duc Revolte Ind" where they killed anyone that protested. there were few revolts after that until one of the major nations that controlled branditon collasped in 1689. Everyone was fighting each other after that. Poverty in Branditon was high as ever and there were guns everywhere. Protest and Revolts were common. in 1713 a nation called "Buin" Controlled most of Branditon. Revolts and Uprisings wernt as common anymore. In 1983 Buin collasped. this time The Brand Culture had its own nation. it was called Branditon. Branditon was offically founded in 1990 January 28th. but it had no leader. in 2017 someone called "Hares" took control. when hares took control Branditon only had 0.7% of the lands that had Brand culture and only 50,000 population but now it has all the lands with Brand culture and around 20 MILLION population. Map of Branditon The Biggest City in Branditon is Brand City(Population:4,234,742),The 2nd is Nuim(Population:3,572,931), 3rd is Vrabin(Population:2,716,098), 4th is Joapoisi(Population:2,552,515),5th is Ustin(Population:1,636,965),6th is Zayu(Population:984,019),7th is Toikie(746,157),8th is Vamon(Population:562,045),9th is Flanders(Population:234,972), and 10th is Qeren(Population:90,479). Branditon has many other small cities. Fun facts Branditon has the most coins in the game. it is not confirmed but nobody has said they have more coins with proof. they just said its impossible. Branditoni Sports Cricket is Branditon's National Sport. Branditon also does soccer. Both Soccer and Cricket are almost equally famous throughout Branditon. The Lafe The Lafe(La-Fee) is a Black flower only found in Branditon. It symbolizes Death and Unhappiness. it is the most popular flower in Branditon. it is found near near the mid-southern coastline. There are alot of Lafes near and in Brand City. the most Lafes are located a little southern than brand city in between Brand city and vamon. Lafes are very important to Brands. they are definitely not used as a gift. Famous Branditoni foods Branditon has a lot of famous foods. one of them is called Olium. it is Chicken meat, mayo, spieces, and maybe some fruits like cucumbers or pickles(not onions or tomatos) wrapped in very soft bread. everything in it is hot. People usally drink soda with it. Famous Quotes ''You need to have Weakness to have strength - ''A Branditoni Revolutionary named Juinac Vium ''You are only free in your homeland - ''A unknown branditoni revolutionary telling People that are escaping Branditon ''I would rather die today than to never be free - ''A young revolutionary boy ''FUR FREIDIUM UND FUR DUC REVOLTEOINAY - ''Famous war cry of the Branditoni RevolutionariesCategory:Nations __FORCETOC__